Red Elite Defence
23 |totalstrength = 86,000 |monthchange = |avgstrength = 5,435 |totalnukes = 20 |score = 0.42 }} Charter Preamble The Red Elite Defence hereby create this charter to establish guidelines by which all members of RED will remain by, in order to promote fairness, common defence, and general welfare in RED. Article I. General Membership Application to the Red Elite Defence shall be determined by the Minister of Recruitment. The President and all other Ministers may reject any application within three (3) days of the initial application for membership. The Red Elite Defence is a RED alliance; members will be instructed to join the RED team unless a valid Reason is given. Article II. Hierarchy The President is the head of the government. He shall preside over the alliance as a whole, supervise Ministry activity, represent the Red Elite Defence domestically and abroad, and serve in the best interests of the organization as the chief government representative of the people. The Defence Minister shall perform all necessary functions to ensure the security and defence of the Red Elite Defence. The Foreign Affairs Minister shall represent the Red Elite Defence abroad. The Minister shall be charged with negotiating treaties, sending ambassadors abroad, establishing embassies and welcoming ambassadors, as well as negotiating cease fires. The Minister of Internal Affairs shall oversee all internal affairs of the Red Elite Defence. The Minister shall supervise trade, the recruitment of new members, the acceptance or denial of new applicants and perform all necessary functions to maintain appropriate internal policy. The Minister of the Treasury shall maintain the financial assets of the Red Elite Defence. The Ministry shall administer aid and loans, set up growth boosting programs, and perform necessary functions to allow for proper balance of reserve money and growth. Each Minister will remain Minister of their appointed Ministry until resignation, removal by the reigning President. Article III. War The Red Elite Defence is a peaceful alliance and does not wish to be involved in any wars. However if declared upon itself or it's allies RED shall go through the proper proceedings to declare war. If the Defence is attacked by another alliance the President and the Defence Minister may authorize counter attacks against attacking nations or alliances. If a member of the Red Elite Defence is attacked by a rogue nation the nation will be engaged until a solution is put in place by the Defense Ministry and the offending nation. Red Elite Defence members are authorized limited attacks on unaligned, inactive nations. In order for the attacks to be authorized the member must post a topic in the proper Defense Ministry forum requesting authorization from the Defense Minister, Deputy Defense Minister, President. Nations available for attack are nations not currently in any alliance, have been inactive for 12 or more days, are not members of the Red team and do not have a statement in their nation biography stating the are back-collecting, not inactive or under the protection of another alliance. Upon approval by the proper authority attacks may commence until either the decision is made by the attacking member to cease attacks, approval for the attacks are revoked by the proper authority, or the nation becomes active again. Red Elite Defence members attack these nations under their own free will and if attacked nation should become active and commence attacks on member the member will not receive any sort of aid or support from the Red Elite Defence government or members. If the nation does become active during attacks and refuses to accept peace the attacking nation may continue attacks if being attacked. Article IV. Membership Expulsion and Suspension The President may expel any Red Elite Defence member if the member launches nuclear weapons without authorization except if said launches are in direct response to nuclear attacks on alliance members, in which case the target is limited to the nation who first used nuclear weapons against alliance members. The President must notify the Defence Minister or President in such a scenario. The King may suspend the membership and limit the access of any Red Elite Defence member if substantial evidence of treason or sedition can be presented against that member. The President must notify the rest of the Ministers in such a scenario. Conclusion The writing of the article hereby founds the Red Elite Defence as an official alliance. See also